


Nightmare

by derivedfromstrong



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derivedfromstrong/pseuds/derivedfromstrong
Summary: Tony Stark awakes from a nightmare, only to find out he's not the only one to do so.Written for Tumblr: Pepperony Week 2017. This was the Day 7 prompt: Free Day. Reposted from my blog.





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I wrote about something that always makes me so happy - which is Tony being a dad. Something about it seems right. He never had a good relationship with his own father, but that doesn’t mean he wouldn’t be a good one - and I love the feeling of Pepperony being parents. So I wrote this. Enjoy!

_“Tony!”_

 

_He could hear Pepper’s scream so vividly. She was scared and she was in pain. There was fire and destruction all around them. It was a terrible sight. Looking around, he couldn’t see her. He was Iron Man and he couldn’t find her._

 

_“Tony!”_  

 

He awoke with a start. The room was still dark and the house was quiet. Running his hand over his face, Tony turned to look at the time. It was still early, a few hours to go until sunrise. It had been a long time since he had a nightmare like that. Reaching over, he was relieved to find Pepper still in bed. Gently stroking her cheek, he was careful not to wake her. She needed all of the sleep she could get. 

 

Turning onto his back, he sighed. Closing his eyes, he hoped to fall back asleep. But then he heard a noise on the monitor.  Their daughter was fussing in her nursery just down the hall. He knew Pepper had gotten up not that long ago to nurse her, so he knew she wasn’t hungry. Even though they were trying to get the baby to sleep through the night, he didn’t like hearing her fuss and be upset. Getting out of bed, he quietly went down the hall and into the baby’s room.

 

“What’s this?” He whispered softly as he picked their daughter up from her crib. The baby was fussing, arms and legs kicking until she was resting against her father’s chest. “It’s okay, I’ve got you.” Sitting down in the glider in the corner of the room, Tony held his daughter and rubbed her back to see if it would quiet her down. Sometimes the baby would only want Pepper, but today she seemed to be doing okay. 

 

Rocking back and forth, Tony was quiet as he held his baby daughter. He remembered the fear he felt when Pepper first told him she was pregnant. His father had never been a good role model for him, so what kind of father would he be… but when Pepper reassured him things would be okay - that they would learn how to be parents together, it felt much better. And when their daughter was born… Tony was completely in love. Now that she was five months old, he felt like things were going pretty well.

 

“Did you have a nightmare too?” Tony asked, looking down at the baby, who was still fussing. “It’s okay, I get them too. Not as much as I used to, but they’re still there. Most of the time it’s about your mom. But I promise nothing is ever going to happen to you two, I won’t let it happen.”

 

Talking to the baby seemed to calm her down and she it looked like she was falling back asleep. But Tony kept rocking back and forth. He’d enjoyed the quiet. Before, he used to feel so lonely. Now he had a family again and life felt pretty damn good. 

 

“Tony…?” Pepper appeared in the doorway. “Is she okay?” 

 

“Yeah, you can go back to sleep,” Tony told her. “I’ll be back in a little bit. Just want to make sure she goes back down without waking up.”

 

Pepper smiled and blew Tony a kiss before disappearing down the hall again. Crawling back into bed, she closed her eyes and waited for him to come back.

 

Once Tony knew his daughter was asleep and would be okay in the crib, he carefully got up and lay her back in bed. He made sure she was warm enough and the nightlight in the room was one before heading back to his room. Climbing into bed, he curled up beside Pepper and kissed her cheek. “I love you, Pepper,” he whispered in her ear. Closing his eyes, Tony allowed himself to fall asleep, knowing everything was going to be just fine.


End file.
